Sweet Nyssa
by Salomedancing
Summary: It's not just the Doctor who sometimes meet himself. When two versions of the Master get their timelines entangled they decide to go after Nyssa. Poor Nyssa. Rating for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Doctor Who, I just play with them for fun.**

**AN: As you can see I am venturing into a new fandom here. I'm a big fan och Doctor Who, both the classic series and the new one. The classic may have some hammy acting and bad special effects, but it has something that the new series don't have, namely the Master as he is played by Roger Delgado and Anthony Ainley. I so much prefer the Master suave, charming and sadistic than John Simm's bat out crazy version. I also find both Delgado and Ainley quite sexy, obviously I'm a sucker for a goatee. Nyssa is one of my favourite companions, quiet, smart and nice. This fic is set several years after she left the TARDIS, working as an academia at a university, a career she has in a spin-off novel called Asylum. Basically this fic is just me indulging in a fantasy with not one, but two Masters. Poor Nyssa. Or perhaps lucky Nyssa.**

Nyssa hurried over the yard and up the broad marble steps on her way to her office, but before she entered the house she paused and looked back over the yard. She had visited many universities on different planets when she travelled with the Doctor, and some things were always the same. Despite students and teachers that hurried to and fro, there was a serenity, a calmness, and the shared purpose of everyone in it, the pursuit of learning. She was happy here and it felt like home, something she never really had thought she would feel again. She was the last of her kind and could never go back to where she was born, but this place had opened its arms for her and given her a new chance to find a place to belong to. She smiled and turned back, walking straight into someone who had come up behind her and the notes she had been carrying went flying.

"I am terribly sorry," the stranger said as she kneeled down to collect her things, but he made no move to help her. His voice was deep and cultured and somewhat familiar and when Nyssa picked up her last paper and looked up she suddenly felt like she had been plunged into an abyss. The person was a humanoid, a man, dressed in black with dark hair and beard, and for several seconds when she couldn't breathe she thought it was him, the Master. Then the sense of falling stopped and she could see that it wasn't him, after all. This man had white streaks in both hair and beard and he looked quite different really, older and with a hairline growing in a distinct peak over his forehead.

"Is there anything wrong, miss?"

Nyssa shook her head and accepted the black-gloved hand the man stretched out to help her up. "No, nothing wrong at all, you just reminded me of someone for a moment."

The man smiled. "Someone nice, I hope."

Nyssa gave him a little, rather shaky smile. It would sound a bit rude to tell this stranger that he had an unfortunate likeness to the man who had killed her father. "Oh, no one important."

"In any case, it was unforgivable of me to startle you like that. Let me make it up for you." And before Nyssa had time to react, he had relieved her of her notes. "Allow me to escort you to your destination."

Still feeling like she had somehow offended the man for just thinking he was the Master, Nyssa didn't protest. "It's not far, just up to the next floor."

"Ah, what a pity."

Nyssa felt a bit flustered. Was he flirting with her? It wasn't that uncommon that men did, but this man did look much too much like the Master to make her feel comfortable with it. She walked a little faster and felt very glad to reach her office so that she could relieve him of her things. Oddly enough her door was slightly open and which puzzled her, she was very careful to lock it whenever she left. Forgetting her unwanted escort she went in, worried that something had been stolen. But the room was empty and nothing locked disturbed. She placed the notes on her desk and looked around again, sensing that something wasn't quite right anyway. The door slammed shut and she jumped and turned. Without her noticing it the man had followed her into the room and was now leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He had seemed affable enough on the staircase, but now his air had changed and blocking her like that was decidedly threatening. She started to ask him what he was doing but then she froze as she heard a door open behind her, knowing full well that there were only one door in her office and that was the one she was looking at.

The man looked over her shoulder and said, "You are right, she is absolutely delightful."

Nyssa spun around and then the sense of vertigo was back and this time it was for real. The man who has stepped into the room, out from what should have been an ordinary cabinet, was the Master she knew and hated. He grinned at her, white teeth flashing.

"Not happy to see me, Nyssa? It has been all too long."

She didn't bother to answer, instead she looked back at the stranger. They did look a lot like each other, dark and bearded, though not at all identical and they excluded the same arrogant air, the same menace. She looked back at the Master and then at the stranger again, her thoughts racing. There was an explanation to this, an anomaly for sure, but a possible, if frightening explanation. Something the Doctor had once told her could happen when you time-travelled.

"You are the Master, both of you!"

"Bright little thing," remarked the strange Master, and the Master laughed.

"That's my clever girl."

Anger flared. "I'm not your girl."

"But you are, sweet Nyssa. You always were. I have been waiting a long time for this meeting. I have known, since the first time I saw you that you were, because I have always remembered this moment. You see, we got our timelines a bit entangled, myself and I, and as I can't very well have long conversations with myself, we decided to pay you a visit while we wait for everything to sort itself out."

As he spoke, he stepped closer and Nyssa backed away from him, too late realizing that she backed straight into the arms of the strange Master. Before she could move away his hands closed around her arms and pulled her closer to him. She straightened, trying to show a bravery she didn't really feel.

"So what am I going to call you, then? Master One and Master Two? Sounds a bit silly."

"Oh, you could always call me father," the Master said and then laughed at her open revulsion.

"Well," the strange Master said after some consideration, "you can call me Koschei, Nyssa. I was called that a long time ago." He leaned close to her, his breath hot on her neck. "I think I would like to hear you say that name."

"You won't have anything for this. I haven't seen the Doctor for many years and I have no idea where he is. I am sure he don't know where I am either!"

The Master came closer, much too close and there were nowhere to go with Koschei's hands holding her like steel, pushing her back against his chest. She was forced to look into the face she hated so much, even more so because she could see her beloved father in it. He smiled at her and reached out to touch her face and when she tried to flinch away he caught her at the throat as he caressed her cheek with his other hand.

"The Doctor? We are not concerned with him at all right now. No, we came here for you, Nyssa. Only for you."


End file.
